


Я, зомби

by Mey_Chan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Широ и Кит волей случая  оказываются на таинственной планете, пребывание там оборачивается для них настоящим кошмаром





	Я, зомби

**Author's Note:**

> мнимая смерть персонажа

Широ никогда не верил в предчувствие. Сочетание опыта, знаний и ума — вот, что помогало ему понять, переживет ли он тот или иной день на Арене и потом — в космосе, в очередной схватке против галра.

Иначе что-то зашевелилось бы в груди, кольнуло в сердце, когда в поле зрения Льва показалась крохотная голубая планетка. Что-то намекнуло бы хоть немного, что спустя двое суток он будет держать осаду в полуразрушенном подземном здании, спасаясь от смердящих чудовищ, а рядом будет лежать холодное тело Кита.

Но в те мгновения, пока они летели вдвоём в кабине Чёрного Льва к небольшой голубой планете, обёрнутой в нежную пенку облаков, Широ был счастлив.

 

Обстоятельства с самого начала работали против их. Грузовой корабль, на который Широ вместе с Клинками напал, надеясь перехватить какое-то секретное оружие, оказался военным крейсером и расстрелял небольшой катер-челнок Марморы. Одного из Клинков, выбравшихся из челнока до взрыва, успел подобрать в свой катер Коливан, а Кита — Широ и Чёрный. 

Но даже при таких условиях они могли попробовать добраться до груза, если бы вокруг крейсера-грузовоза не материализовались сразу три истребителя. Они окружили Льва, словно за ним и охотились, Широ мысленно дал приказ выбираться, и Лев…

...Лев телепортировался. Вот перед глазами Широ на экране виднеются два крейсера (плюс один слева и один сзади), рядом Кит цедит что-то злое и отчаянное сквозь зубы, в наушнике надрывается Коран — и вот уже только чистое звёздное небо вокруг.

Кит вскочил на ноги, стянул с лица маску, завертел головой.

— Что это? Что ты сделал?

Широ медленно убрал руку от своего баярда и выпрямился в кресле, стараясь не делать резких движений. 

— Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы мы как можно скорее убрались из засады. Прыгнул он сам.

Кит задумчиво кивнул, осознавая.

— Спасибо, что не в руки галра, да?

— Спасибо, что вместе, — коротко ответил Широ. Кит, встав рядом, молча сжал его предплечье. 

Ощущение ужаса от несбывшегося, но возможного, пробежало по спине холодком. Широ на мгновение дал страху захватить себя, прочувствовал его. Успокоившись, сказал:

— Надо понять, куда нас занесло, — он поднял руку, коснувшись шлема в том месте, где тот прикрывал ухо, прислушался. — Связи нет. Хоть бы Коливану удалось уйти.

Кит молча и угрюмо вглядывался в экран, бездумно продолжая держать руку сверху на предплечье Широ — неживом и нечувствительном, но в груди у Широ все равно потеплело. 

Они в самом деле могли разделиться в бою. Кита в полёте мог подстрелить один из крейсеров. Широ одного отшвырнуло бы в этот уголок вселенной, и он просто не вынес бы ещё одного одинокого путешествия среди звёзд.

Глядя на острый профиль Кита, Широ готов был признать, что он очень везучий человек.

Кит посмотрел на него, и на его тревожный взгляд Широ ответил взглядом, полным уверенности и безмятежности.

Кит нахмурился, словно такое настроение Широ ему не понравилось, и уселся прямо на пол кабины, скрестив ноги.

— Связи нет, находимся непонятно где, — пробормотал он. — Неизвестно, есть и поблизости планеты кислородного типа. 

В этот момент он так напоминал себя-подростка ещё до Гарнизона, что Широ невольно улыбнулся, вызвав у Кита ещё одну недовольную гримасу.

— Помнишь, как нас после побега от галра разбросало по всей галактике, у меня в боку была светящаяся рана после встречи с Хаггар, какие-то хищники пытались меня съесть, а ты был далеко? — спросил Широ. — Так вот, не думаю, что может быть хуже. Да и связь могла повредиться временно, скоро всё наверняка восстановится и мы свяжемся с ребятами.

Лицо Кита разгладилось: видимо, нехитрое утешение Широ помогло. Но тут же он снова нахмурился.  
— Гляди, планета! — сказал он, указывая на экран. 

Так старался подбодрить Кита, что совсем забыл об остальном, подумал Широ, оборачиваясь. И в самом деле, впереди синел крошечный шарик, настолько похожий на Землю, что защемило в груди.

***

— Вот это я понимаю — повезло!

Кит редко улыбался, но сейчас он весь буквально светился от радости. И даже нежно погладил кончиками пальцев стену кабины изнутри. 

— Молодец, Чёрный.

Спустя сутки Широ сам вспомнит свои слова о том, что не может быть хуже, чем когда паладинов разбросало по отдельным уголкам галактики. Но сейчас он сам готов был расцеловать Льва в металлическую умную морду.

На планете были видны явные признаки цивилизации. Более того, после часа обследования поверхности обнаружилась огромная башня-ретранслятор, гордо возвышающаяся над инопланетным городом. 

Но когда Лев приземлился на площади перед передатчиком, оказалось, что дома запущены, сквозь дорожное покрытие растёт трава и вокруг никаких признаков живых существ.

Радовало лишь, что воздух оказался вполне пригоден для дыхания.

Широ пытался найти взглядом хоть какие-нибудь признаки жизни, но тщетно. Кит же, видимо, просто пытался определить, есть ли опасность и откуда она может прийти. Наконец, осмотрев площадь и близлежащие дома, он вернулся к Широ с коротким:

— Никого.

Это было... наверное, плохо. То, что прогнало жителей города, могло находиться поблизости. Или же нет, судя по тому, что здесь никого не было же очень давно. И тогда ни с кем не нужно объясняться, ни у кого просить разрешения воспользоваться передатчиком.

— Это хорошо, — подвёл итог Кит. 

Пока они пробирались к башне, искали вход, а потом пытались открыть двери, Широ уверился: здесь случилось нечто ужасное. 

Сразу за дверью обнаружился труп: скелет с ссохшейся сморщенной плотью, который только подтвердил предчувствия Широ. Скелет был похож на человеческий, но с птичьим черепом, и на одно мгновение Широ испытал почти священный трепет. Тело инопланетянина походило на останки египетского бога Ра. Он сказал об этом Киту, который на предположение даже бровью не повёл.

Тело не произвело на него никакого впечатления, и он перешагнул через него, остановился, прислушиваясь, и двинулся дальше.

Широ осмотрелся: вряд ли здесь мог остаться кто-то живой, и всё же предосторожность не помешает. 

— Это была ловушка, — сказал Кит, когда они поднимались по бесконечно длинной лестнице наверх, перешагивая иногда через тела полуптиц.

Широ, прокручивающий в голове последний бой, задумчиво кивнул.

— Значит, предал кто-то из своих, — с горечью подытожил Кит.

— Или кто-то слил неверную информацию, — возразил Широ, — и тогда твои друзья в опасности. 

— Наши, — поправил Кит со странным смущением. — Клинки — друзья всех паладинов. 

Он, конечно, тоже знал, что это не так. Что у Кита другие товарищи и другая команда. Что их круги общения разделились, что общего стало меньше, у каждого появились свои дела, и теперь всё не как раньше .И всё же Кит пытался вести себя так, словно ничего не изменилось. Будто не было Кербера и года плена, и Кит все тот же застенчивый подросток, который, запинаясь, просит Широ рассказать о Гарнизоне.

Но все эти мысли вылетели у него из головы, когда дорогу им преградило массивное тело, сильно отличающееся от худых ссохшихся скелетов полуптиц.

— Галра, — удивлённо сказал Кит.

— Да, — бессмысленно озвучил очевидное Широ. 

Это и в самом деле был галра, и плоти на его жёлтых костях сохранилось куда больше, чем у коренных жителей. Наклонившись и стараясь дышать ртом, Широ отметил отсутствие глаз, рваную рану на шее, видимо, причину смерти, свалявшуюся шерсть, истерзанную и протёртую местами форму. Галра выглядел так, словно провёл минимум пару лет, живя на помойке и не ухаживая собой. И после, наконец, выбрался к цивилизации, чтобы умереть на пути к источнику связи.

— Странно, — сказал Кит, хмурясь. — Тело галра выглядит более свежим, чем тела этих, которые "Ра".

Для огромной протухшей туши слово "свежий" было не совсем подходящим, и всё же Широ вынужден был согласиться.

— Они пришли, когда "Ра" уже были мертвы? — предположил он, подавляя приступ тошноты, и выпрямился. — Ладно, не важно. Идём дальше, должен быть выход в комнату управления этой штукой. И будь осторожнее, то, что убило их, могло поселиться здесь.

Кит только фыркнул в ответ.

— Это ты будь осторожнее, надоело тебя спасать. — И смущённо улыбнулся, смягчая нарочитую грубость слов. Широ не смог сдержать ответной улыбки. 

— Я постараюсь. 

Второй труп галра нашелся сразу за очередным поворотом на лестничной площадке — он лежал на чистом полу из блестящего материала, похожего на полупрозрачный мрамор. Вокруг, на стенах, отливающих золотом, темнели запёкшиеся потёки чего-то тёмного: возможно, остатки мозгов, потому что половина головы у мертвого галра отсутствовала. 

— Здесь была бойня, — прошептал Кит так тихо, будто мёртвец мог его услышать, и приподнял руку перед Широ, то ли закрывая ему проход, то ли защищая от неведомого зла, что могло ждать впереди. 

Широ мягко отвёл его руку в сторону. 

— Да. Была, давно. Пойдём скорее, Кит. 

Чем дальше они шли, тем больше попадалось тел, и примерно после десятого трупа Широ наконец понял, что казалось ему странным, помимо разницы в состоянии тел местных и завоевателей. Галра, даже с самыми страшным ранами, лежали... уютно. Удобно. Свернувшись на полу, привалившись к стене, они выглядели так, словно прилегли отдохнуть. На Арене Широ повидал немало мертвецов, и смерть заставала их в самых нелепых позах. Галра же неведомой голубой планеты встретили смерть с комфортом, расслабленно, несмотря на отсутствующие, порой, руки или ноги, развороченные грудные клетки и сломанные шеи.

Дверь нашлась спустя четырнадцать тел. Пятнадцатое свернулось клубком у самого порога, похожее на огромного линялого кота. Этот галра был ещё более нечёсанный и грязный, чем остальные, местами шерсти не было вместе с кусками кожи, и под светом огромных ярких ламп, свободно парящих под потолком, тускло блестела гниющая плоть. 

— Что-то здесь не так, — сказал Широ. — Кит, подожди. 

Кит оглянулся на него, потом на тело, весь сморщился, будто злясь на себя за то, что позволил себе испугаться, и решительно наклонился к трупу. 

— Кит, стой! — крикнул Широ. 

То, что случилось сразу после, не продлилось дольше пары мгновений, но Широ показалось, что прошла вечность. 

Галра распахнул глаза, мутные, тускло-охристые, и оскалил почерневшие зубы. Кит, недовольно повернувший голову на окрик Широ, почувствовал движение и оглянулся на галра. Ахнул, отскочив, а галра, массивная гниющая туша семи футов ростом, вырос над ним. Только что он лежал — и уже стоит, уже тянется к Киту. 

Широ кинулся вперёд и рванул Кита к себе за ворот. Тот, вскрикнув, умудрился выхватить клинок из ножен и махнул им перед собой, желая отпугнуть зомби. Это его и погубило.

Галра отмахнулся от кинжала как от зубочистки, перехватил руку Кита своей лапищей и впился в нее зубами. 

Широ сам закричал так, что не услышал крика Кита, рванул его на себя изо всех сил, выдирая из зубов ожившего трупа, швырнул себе за спину, и выставил перед собой протез, раскалив его добела. 

Первыми зомби лишился пальцев, когда попытался схватить Широ за светящуюся руку, потом получил огромную длинную рану поперёк груди и жирного брюха, откуда с влажным плюханьем тут же вывалились почерневшие внутренности. Зарычав от бешенства, галра пошел на Широ, явно не чувствуя ни боли, ни какого-либо дискомфорта от того, что он топчет собственные кишки. Чтобы остановить, его нужно было как минимум разрезать на части, а для этого — подобраться поближе. Но галра махал огромными руками, не позволяя Широ приблизиться. Как бы он не добрался до меня раньше, подумал Широ, но в этот же момент сбоку вынырнул Кит с перекошенным от ярости лицом, и ударом кинжала отсёк половину пальцев на другой, целой еще руке галра. Тот повернулся к новому противнику, а Широ, воспользовавшись моментом, подпрыгнул и снёс чудовищу голову. 

Она шмякнулась об пол, как гнилая капуста, подпрыгнула пару раз, перекатилась на щеку и замерла. Рядом грузно свалилось тело. 

— Как ты? — быстро спросил Широ. Кит стоял, тяжело дыша, опустив раненую руку, кровь с которой капала на пол, собираясь в небольшую лужицу.

— Всё... хорошо, — стуча зубами, ответил он. Глаза его расширились при взгляде на что-то рядом с Широ, и, проследив его направление, Широ увидел, как руки безголового трупа скребут по полу. Тело конвульсивно дёрнулось раз, другой и, тяжело опираясь лишёнными пальцев ладонями, попыталось встать. 

— Дверь! — крикнул Широ. 

Кит дико взглянул на него, как будто человеческая речь утратила для него всякое значение. Широ бросился к двери, одним ударом протеза выбил замок, втащил инертного Кита и захлопнул дверь с другой стороны. 

Лишь внутри ему в голову пришло, что здесь тоже могут быть ожившие трупы — но комната была небольшой и светлой, большую часть её занимали пульты управления и мониторы. Здесь просто негде было спрятаться. 

Снаружи послышались тяжёлые шаги, бульканье и рычание, идущее прямо из протухшего нутра. 

— Отойди от двери, — крикнул Широ, отталкивая Кита, и стал приваривать дверь к металлическому косяку. 

С той стороны тяжело навалилось тело неубиваемого галра и Широ, вздрогнув, невольно отстранился. Тут же снова бросился к двери, подпёр плечом со своей стороны. Но сварка держалась, и в том, чтобы придерживать дверь, не было нужды. 

Широ громко выдохнул сквозь нос, выпрямился. 

— Что это всё такое, чёрт возьми, — пробормотал он, повернувшись к Киту. — Едва успели... Кит? 

Тот сидел на полу, забившись в угол между двумя пультами, обхватив себя обеими руками, и мелко дрожал. Наклонившись к нему, Широ услышал клацанье зубов. 

— Кит? Кит! — он упал на колени перед Китом, схватил за плечи, тряхнул. — Что с тобой? 

Кит поднял на него побледневшее лицо: под глазами залегли глубокие тёмные тени. 

— Мне что-то нехорошо, — прошептал он.

***  
— Какой ужас, — Пидж смотрела на Широ округлившимися глазами. — Вас занесло очень далеко, но мы заберем вас сразу, как только.., — она оглянулась на что-то, невидимое Широ, — Как только Аллура восстановится после битвы с галра. Нам пришлось скакать от них через полгалактики, и она немного выдохлась. Попробуй оказать ему первую помощь. 

Широ улыбнулся этому наивному указанию. 

Пидж правильно поняла его улыбку. 

— Если бы мы могли, Широ, — извиняюще сказала она. — Пожалуйста, продержитесь. Мы скоро. 

— Пусть только попробует заболеть! — запальчиво встрял Лэнс. — Вы не вздумайте нас не дождаться, у нас же ни одного пилота Чёрного Льва не останется! А нам нужны сразу оба! Кит, ты слышишь меня там?! Широ, ты понял? 

Широ кивнул. 

Вам не нужно сюда. Здесь опасно. Здесь гуляет какой-то вирус, который передают ожившие трупы. Я не знаю, что это, но мы с Китом попали в эпицентр, и сейчас Кит лежит на полу — под головой найденная здесь пухлая бумажная папка — и бьётся в жестокой лихорадке. 

Отключив связь, Широ сел на пол рядом с ним, взял в руки горячую ладонь. 

— Потерпи немного, — проговорил он. 

За дверью стало куда больше шума, чем было от одного зомби. Широ подозревал, что все встреченные ими мертвецы пробудились и сгрудились под дверью. Раздавались рычание, яростный скрёб, тяжёлые удары — но дверь пока держалась. 

— Мне так плохо, — с трудом ворочая языком, сказал Кит. — Широ, помоги мне. 

— Если бы я мог, — прошептал Широ. — У меня даже воды нет, извини. 

Кит закрыл глаза, сглотнул; на горле дёрнулся кадык. 

— Мне так плохо, — повторил Кит, не поднимая век. — Но я всё равно рад, что я с тобой. Представляешь, я так боялся там, в космосе, умереть без тебя. 

— Что? — Широ показалось, что он ослышался.

Кит сухо рассмеялся — и снова страдальчески сморщил лицо. 

— Нет, — прошептал он, — нет. Я не хотел, чтобы ты умер вместе со мной. Просто мне хотелось, чтобы в такой момент ты оказался рядом. Чтобы держал за руку, говорил со мной. 

По телу прошла судорога, Кит выгнулся дугой — пола касались только затылок и пятки. Широ обхватил его обеими руками и не отпускал, пока приступ не прошёл, и Кит не повис у него в объятиях сломанной куклой. 

— Кит! Кит, ответь мне! — крикнул он, перекрывая скрежет когтей с другой стороны двери. — Кит, не смей умирать тут, когда всё, что нам нужно — это дождаться помощи! 

Кит приоткрыл глаза, и Широ вздрогнул. Белки отливали жёлтым, и жёлтый же мерцал на дне неестественно больших зрачков. 

Кит задышал тяжело и часто, схватил его руки пальцами, холодными, как лёд. 

— Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло, — лихорадочно зашептал он. — Чтобы мы были по отдельности, но я просто пытался найти себя. Я ведь не человек и не галра, а что-то среднее, и я знаю только, что хочу быть с тобой. Если ты примешь меня вот такого, не совсем человека. 

Он бредил наяву, и Широ, закусив губу, мог только прижимать его к себе и гладить по слипшимся от пота волосам. 

Да, это был бред больного, и всё же в глубине души Широ, сам себе ужасаясь, был рад слышать эти слова. Он-то думал, что Кит зол на него, на всех них, что, узнав о своём происхождении, он…

— Мне всё равно, кто ты со стороны отца или матери, — сказал Широ, стараясь говорить ровно, спокойно.— Ты человечней многих людей, которых я знаю. Я с тобой, Кит, видишь? Мы вместе. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Кит. Дыхание его становилось всё медленнее и слабее, а лицо бледнело всё больше. — Так хорошо, что ты здесь, рядом. 

Последние слова он выдохнул синеющими губами и обмяк на руках Широ. 

— Кит? Кит!

Широ рванул на нём форму Клинка, освобождая для дыхания горло и открывая грудь, к которой приложил обе ладони, и принялся делать искусственное дыхание, останавливаясь лишь для того, чтобы вдохнуть между синих губ немного воздуха. 

Он не знал, сколько простоял так на коленях, пытаясь запустить сердце Кита. В памяти на этом месте образовалось белое пятно, словно кто-то потёр ластиком. Просто в какой-то момент Широ понял, что стоит на коленях у тела Кита, опустив руки, ладони горят, голова кружится, а лёгкие разрывает изнутри болью. Кит не шевелится, его лицо полностью серое, на обнажённой груди тёмное пятно кровоподтёка от попыток Широ заставить его сердце биться.  
Вот и всё, мелькнуло в голове. Это была единственная оставшаяся в голове мысль. Вот и всё.  
Не было больше ничего, чтобы беспокоиться, чтобы к чему-то стремиться. Ничего не имело значения. 

Широ лёг рядом с Китом, обнял его крепко-крепко, будто теперь мог уберечь от опасности, и уснул. 

***  
Его разбудил сигнал связи. Видимо, здесь она включалась автоматически, потому что следом за противным пиканьем раздался голос Аллуры: 

— Широ? Кит? Как вы? 

Широ с трудом поднялся. После сна в скафандре на полу всё тело ломило, но боль казалась чужой, ненастоящей. Она была ничем по сравнению с тем, что творилось у него внутри. 

— Что-то случилось? — тревожно спросила Аллура, правильно истолковав выражение его лица. — Широ, что с Китом? Широ, мы сейчас будем у вас! Я строю маршрут. Как Кит? 

— Кит... — Широ сглотнул. Казалось бы, что проще — взять и сказать, разделить эту тяжесть с другими. Им ведь всё равно? — Кит, он... 

Но сказать не получалось, и в поисках нужных слов Широ обернулся к Киту, будто его вид мог натолкнуть на нужную формулировку, от которой никому не будет больно. 

— Он... 

На его глазах Кит сел. Открыл глаза, и они загорелись жёлтым огнём. От этого света серая кожа казалась фиолетовой. Кит как никогда походил сейчас на галра, и он был мёртв. 

Широ отпрянул, опёрся руками о панель управления и, видимо, задел кнопку управления сигналом, потому что голос Аллуры пропал, словно его отсекло ножом. 

Кит поднялся на ноги неестественно прямо — будто ещё не понял, как управлять неживым телом. И оскалился как бешеная собака.

Широ не успел ничего сделать — да и не смог бы — когда Кит бросился на него. Клацнули челюсти у горла, Широ отдёрнул голову и наконец пришёл в себя. Ушёл от хватки, перехватил руку Кита и вывернул её за спину. Это был болевой приём, но Кит извернулся так, что затрещали кости, и, пользуясь мгновенным замешательством Широ, цапнул его за щеку. В последний момент Широ успел выставить руку, и зубы сомкнулись на мякоти ладони под большим пальцем. 

Это было так неожиданно больно, что Широ закричал и отшвырнул от себя Кита, а тот, по-паучьи перебирая руками и ногами вместе, подскочил к двери и рванул на себя приваренную створку. С той стороны завыли, загрохототали и навалились с новой силой. Широ колебался несколько секунд, но этого хватило, чтобы дверь заскрежетала, застонала и упала внутрь. А новый, преображённый Кит с рычанием кинулся наружу. Как ни странно, но зомби не повалили внутрь. В коридоре послышался топот — все устремились вслед за свеженьким, новообращённым зомби. 

Широ уставился на свою руку, на ряд окровавленных лунок. Поднял над ладонью протез, накалил его. 

Если сейчас отрезать, зараза не успеет распространиться. И он выживет, и дождётся корабля.  
Если отрезать сейчас, он лишится единственной живой руки. Нового протеза уже не будет. А если и будет, это уже не его рука. 

Если отрезать сейчас... зачем это всё, ведь Кита — каким он знал его — больше нет. 

Да и зараза распространяется быстро — не факт, что этим он спасёт себя. Скорее, только ускорит страдания. Или зараза затаится и выйдет наружу в самый неожиданный момент.  
Капля пота упала на протез и зашипела, испаряясь. Широ опустил руку. 

— Простите, ребята, — прошептал он. — Вам придётся искать себе нового Чёрного Паладина. 

***  
Зачем-то он снова поставил дверь на место и хорошо приварил. 

Зачем-то сел перед экраном и включил связь. 

— Не надо нас вытаскивать, — сказал он Аллуре. — Нас не спасти. 

Она нетерпеливо махнула головой, будто услышала редкую чушь. 

— Мы уже на орбите. А кое-кто, оказывается, немного в курсе, что там у вас творится. 

Не успел Широ возразить, что ему ничего не нужно, пусть летят со всех ног, как на экране возникло лицо Лотора. 

— Какого вас, идиотов, вообще туда занесло? — спросил Лотор со всей свойственной ему прямотой. Может, со своими подчинёнными он был помягче, но с паладинами не церемонился. 

— Случайность, — процедил Широ. Отвечать развёрнуто у него не было ни сил, ни желания. — Что это всё такое? 

— Полигон, — в тон ему ответил Лотор. — Давным-давно Заркон отправил отряд завоевать эту планету, но завоёвывать там было нечего. На планете случилась зомби-эпидемия, вроде как готовились к вторжению галра заранее и создавали оружие. Вот и досоздавались. Возню живых трупов кретин-разведчик принял за цивилизацию и скомандовал атаку. Всех солдат Заркона перезаражало, и с планетой решили больше не связываться. Тем более никакого стратегического значения она не имела. 

— А как вылечили заболевших солдат? — нетерпеливо спросил Широ. — И почему не заразился я? 

Лотор пожал плечами — человеческий жест, который так чужеродно смотрелся у лиловокожего инопланетянина с жёлтыми глазами. 

— Откуда мне знать. Полагаю, этот вирус действует исключительно на галра. Постой-ка, — жёлтые глаза хитро сузились, — но ведь твой товарищ, Кит, заболел? 

Широ сжал кулаки. Кит болезненно относился к своей "недочеловечности", и сказать Лотору, ненадёжному и непроверенному союзнику значило... Значило утаить информацию от единственного, кто мог чем-то помочь и должен был иметь перед глазами всю картину. Тем более мёртвому Киту плевать на гордость. 

— В нём течёт кровь галра, — отрезал Широ. — А кто может знать, хотя бы в теории, как это вылечить? Вы изучали этот вирус? 

— Забавно, — задумчиво произнёс Лотор. Реплика, судя по всему, относилась к родословной Кита. Затем он скучающе добавил: — Никто ничего не изучал и никого не лечил. Солдаты пали жертвой собственной неосторожности, и их так и оставили гнить на той планетке. 

— Так что, мне тоже оставить Кита вместе с ними? — повысил голос Широ. 

Лотор вскинул бровь — чуть удивлённо и предостерегающе. 

— Не разговаривай со мной так, паладин. Вы с другом сами оказались в беде, и я здесь не при чём. Лечи его чем хочешь, хоть медкапсулой в вашем замке. 

В эфире воцарилась такая тишина, что Широ слышал звук биения своего сердца. 

— Ты серьёзно? — хрипло спросил невидимый Лэнс. — Вот эту зомби-дрянь можно вылечить с помощью нашей капсулы? 

Он буквально озвучил то, что мгновением позже собирался сказать Широ. 

— Почему нет? Алтейская медицина вошла в легенды, наши медкапсулы до сих пор делаются по их древним принципам. А кое-какие технологии считаются утерянными. 

Широ провёл по лбу левой, живой рукой, стирая пот. Вспомнил жар протеза на коже. Вспомнил синие губы Кита и собственное отчаянье, и желание умереть здесь, на заброшенной планете. 

— У зомби, которых я видел, разрушенные тела, — тупо сказал Широ. — Я не думаю, что капсула восстановила бы такое. 

— И тело твоего друга тоже повреждено? — спросил Лотор терпеливо, как маленького ребёнка.  
Широ медленно покачал головой. Сейчас ему нужно было выйти из комнаты, пройти через десятки галра-зомби, добраться до обезумевшего Кита, скрутить его и вместе с ним, отбивающимся, невменяемым, забраться во Льва. 

— Нет, — сказал Широ, поднимаясь. — с ним всё в порядке. С ним всё будет в порядке. 

***  
— Кажется, губы розовеют, — сказал Лэнс, вглядываясь внутрь медицинской капсулы. — С ума сойти, Кит-зомби. И я даже не посмотрел на это. Ой! 

Он обернулся, почёсывая затылок, к разгневанной Пидж. 

— Что не так? 

— Он вообще-то пережил клиническую смерть, — напомнила она, сжимая кулаки. 

— А у меня вся жизнь одна сплошная клиника. Слушай, я тоже волновался на него, но сейчас-то всё хорошо? И у меня чисто исследовательский интерес, ясно? 

"Сейчас всё хорошо". 

Широ вздрогнул. В мыслях он всё ещё был там, на планете зомби, заперт в тесной комнате с умирающим Китом, а в дверь с другой стороны скреблись разлагающиеся трупы. 

Наверное, он не скоро сможет выбраться из той комнаты. По крайней мере, пока Кит не выйдет из мед-капсулы живым и здоровым. 

Сзади осторожно коснулись его плеча Он обернулся: Аллура смотрела на него с нежностью и сочувствием. 

— Страшно даже представить, что ты пережил там, — сказала она. — Широ, если я могу чем-то помочь... 

"Так хорошо, что ты здесь, рядом". 

— Ничего, — ответил Широ и через силу улыбнулся. — Это странно, но я нашёл там... надежду.


End file.
